


You Were Meant To Be Mine, Akira!

by SaintedStars



Series: Heathers: Persona 5 Style [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Akechi is a psycho, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Blood, Fake Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Terrorism, Song: Meant to be Mine (Heathers), Songfic, The explicit rating is really just to be safe, fake suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After their night of slightly misguided, hormone fueled passion, Akira decides that Akechi's lust for revenge as gone too far. Unfortunately, Akechi isn't really giving him an chance to back out. Mostly because he's gone completely bonkers!





	You Were Meant To Be Mine, Akira!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the quickest I've ever taken to write a fic which honestly surprises me because I kept thinking about how much I would struggle during the run up to actually writing this. It's also quite likely to be my shortest fic at only 3 pages though that could also be because I wasn't juggling multiple perspectives as well as trying to fit lyrics and writing around each other. This is Akechi being his loveably cuckoo self.
> 
> As for the song count, it's a very surprisingly low 6. Turns out I writer better when I'm not being reminded of how the characters sound in the hands of far better creators every 3-4 minutes.

Hurtling down the streets of Shibuya, darting around corners and desperate to find a shortcut that would put some distance between him and his pursuer, Akechi sprinted through deserted streets. His breathing was coming in hard, he had an aching stitch in his side and as soon as he saw the familiar awning above Leblanc's door, a surge of relief flooded through him. He managed to throw open the door, hurry inside and slam the door shut behind him, hastily locking it behind him and it was just in time too. Behind him, he could hear hard footsteps stalking up behind him, even through the door, though that could very well have been his own heartbeat that was hammering against his eardrums, as well as the mad mutterings of the owner of the feet.

Glancing upwards, he felt the colour drain from his already pale face as he took in the deranged expression on one Goro Akechi's face. His hair was visibly tangled, he had dirt on his face (probably from when Akira had tripped him with a garbage can) but he was grinning from ear to ear but, rather than looking charming and friendly, he looked like he was possessed. He had looked this way ever since they had gotten out of Shido's palace, even after they had stolen his treasure. He hadn't seemed satisfied by it. Like changing Shido's heart hadn't been enough for him. Like he wanted more than that. Like he wanted cold-blooded revenge.

The detective pressed his gloved hands against the glass of the door, peering in like an over excited child examining a fascinating creature at the zoo before spotting Akira and focusing on him as the Phantom Thief backed away from the door quickly, looking terrified. There was a good chance that he still had that gun of his and in his current state, he was unpredictable and very dangerous.

“ _All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the press conference tonight!_ ” Yeah right! Akechi damn well wished! Akira was not going anywhere near him when he was like this!  
  
“ _You chucked me out like I was trash!_ _  
__For that you should be dead—,” 'Wasn't that your plan in the beginning, you psycho?'_ Akira couldn't resist thinking but then he remembered that Akechi had actually saved his life. Before he could dwell on that, Akechi had his attention again.

 _  
“_ _But! But! But!”_ The detective tapped his fingers against the glass with each word.

 __  
“ _Then it hit me like a flash!_ __  
_What if Shidou's party went away instead!_ __  
_Those assholes are the key!_ __  
_They’re keeping you away from me!_ __  
_They made you blind, messed up your mind,” 'I'm just as much a victim of them as you are!_ ' Akira thought, staring up at the maniacally grinning Akechi. __  
“ _But I can set you free!” 'Oh HELL NO!'_ __  
  
“ _You left me and I fell apart,_ __  
_I punched the wall and cried—_ _  
__Bam! Bam! Bam!”_ Akechi slammed his fist into the door, trying to force it open, Akira flinching back with successive bang of Akechi's fist on the wood.

 _  
“_ _Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!” 'That must have been a first for you!'_

 __  
“ _And so I built a bomb_ __  
_Tonight our school is Vietnam!_ __  
_Let’s guarantee they never see election day!”_ Akira hated Shido just as much as Akechi did but hadn't they done enough already? __  
  
“ _I was meant to be yours!_ __  
_We were meant to be one!_ __  
_Don’t give up on me now!_ __  
_Finish what we’ve begun!_ __  
_I was meant to be yours!”_ Akechi rattled the door again and Akira was sincerely glad that there weren't any witnesses on the street. __  
  
_So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside—_ _  
__Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!”_ Akechi made finger guns and pointed them both at Akira who scuttled back even further.

 __  
“ _In the rubble of their tomb_ __  
_We’ll plant this note explaining why they died!”_ Akechi reached into his coat and pulled out an A-4 piece of paper. Despite every survival instinct in his body telling him not to approach the madman with the crazy grin and potentially concealed weapon, Akira got to his feet and got close enough to the door that he could read the paper.  
__  
  
“ _We, the members of the Japanese Diet,_ __  
_Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through_ __  
_To you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks_ __  
_No thanks. Signed the Members of the Japanese Government._ __  
_‘_ _Goodbye.'_ Akira could feel his face lose a few more shades of colour as he backed away from the door quickly as Akechi seemed to go off into daydream, his eyes glazing over. __  
  
“ _We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors._ __  
_Bring marshmallows,_ __  
_We’ll make s’mores!_ __  
_We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!”_ Akira took another step back, __  
  
“ _I was meant to be yours!_ __  
_We were meant to be one!_ __  
_I can’t take it alone!_ __  
_Finish what we’ve begun!_ __  
_You were meant to be mine!_ __  
_I am all that you need!_ _  
__You carved open my heart!”_ Akechi made a cross over his heart with his finger and Akira felt bile rise in his throat.

 __  
“ _Can’t just leave me to bleed!” 'I can and will! Stay the hell away from me!'_ Akira just wished that he could vocalise these protests but Akechi would probably blow his head off for daring. __  
  
“Akira, _open the—open the door, please!”_ Akechi slammed his hands on the door again, making the glass rattle threateningly.

“ _Akira_ _, open the door._ __  
Akira _, can we not fight anymore’_ __  
_Please, can we not fight anymore’_ __  
Akira _, sure, you’re scared,_ _  
__I’ve been there. I can set you free!”_ Akira turned around in a scramble of limbs and hurtled up the stairs towards his attic room. Looking around desperately, an idea formed in his head. He just hoped that what he would need was up here. Downstairs, he could still hear Akechi's screaming and sped up his preparations, grabbing paint and a brush from his desk and beginning to apply it after firing off a text to Futaba, who was closest. Hopefully, Akechi would be too blind by his mania to realise what was happening.

 __  
“Akira _, don’t make me come in there!_ _  
__I’m gonna count to three!”_ Akechi pulled his gun, complete with silencer out of his coat and aimed it at the lock.

 _  
“_ One! Two! Fuck it!”With a single shot, the door swung open and Akechi marched upstairs, looking around desperately for Akira before he focused on a prone figure lying on the floor, a crafting knife lying nearby and twin trails of red going down the lines of their arms.

The gun fell out of Akechi's hand with a clatter as the detective fell to his knees in front of his lover's corpse.  
  
“Oh my God! ‘No! Akira!” He whispered, shaking as he took in the sight before him. Akira, lying by his bed, dead by his own hand. Just like... just like his mother. The memories of finding his mother and the scene in front of him seemed to flash in front of his eyes faster and faster until they were indistinguishable from each other.

 __  
  
“ _Please don’t leave me alone,_ __  
_You were all I could trust,_ __  
_I can’t do this alone!”_ __  
  
Shaking as he got to his feet and tears falling down his face, Akechi picked up his gun and steeled his resolve. _  
“_ _Still I will if I must!”_

 __  
  
Downstairs, he heard the door open and Futaba's voice came in. __  
“Akira?  
_I brought you some curry.”_

 

Thinking quickly, Akechi pushed open the window, crept out and slid down the awning to land like a cat on the street below. He sent a final glance up at Akira's window before disappearing down the nearest alleyway.

 _  
“Akira_ _?”_ Futaba asked again before she spotted the figure on the floor and let out an unearthly scream. Springing up from his position on the floor, Akira darted over to her and shoved his hand over her mouth.

 

“It's alright, it's alright! It was just a joke!” He explained hurriedly, arms sticky with drying paint and his heart pounding.

 

Her hand came out of nowhere and struck him across the face hard enough to make him let go of her.

 

“It's not funny!” She shrieked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: saintedstars.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
